futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Everybody works at home
By the year 2030, everyone will work from home regardless of the occupation type - welfare will not be an option for people under the age of 50. Most workplace tasks by the year 2050 will be as easy as playing a massive multiplayer online video game like Unreal Tournament or the 2014 version of SimCity. Rationale People's computer skills will be so advanced by then that elementary school students will gain full Internet accessing privileges by the fourth grade (instead of the seventh grade). The Internet and computers will make it possible to never have to be a conventional workplace situation (even if the job requires handling food, drink, or perishable materials). Jobs that are too dangerous to be handled by humans in the home will be done by robots instead. Maglev trains and seaports will be relegated for pleasure excursions; as business trips and conferences are done online. Without people using vehicles to go to work, global warming will be reversed by the year 2035 - resulting in temperatures never seen since the 1530s (good news for winter sports participants but bad news for summer sports participants). The only reason to leave the home would be for social reason and errands. Restaurants, bars, nightclubs, and coffee shops will still exist, along with a few hospitality venues such as hotels and resorts. These places will become "wi-fi" hotspots to do the telecommuting work that was previously required in an office. You Tube never becomes as popular as the cinema even though it almost replaces television in the year 2015, along with other services such as Netflix and Hulu. Because of the recession that begin in late 2008, centralizing workers in a single building was not such a great idea after all. Morale would be better if the workers were allowed to work from their own homes. After all, great productivity starts from the home and eliminates the need to burn fossil fuels. Working from home also eliminate the urge to eat fast food on the way home; reducing obesity and our carbon footprint at the same time. Unemployment insurance will become a thing of the past as most work-at-home jobs are either self-employed, freelance, telecommunting, or independent contractor jobs. The life that people see on The Jetsons will never come to fruition (at least when it comes to the workplace). They will invent a way to access the Internet without using electricity so that even the Amish and the Mennonites can go online with their "English friends." An unwritten cardinal rule in home-based businesses will occur; all wealth must be self-made. Money held by a deceased person must be placed back into public ownership instead of a private estate. All goods owned by the deceased must be sold at private auction or and all proceeds will be put into local charities. That will cut down on the number of unusually wealthy people and give everyone an equal share of the financial pie. Home-based businesses will make it possible to everyone to have a source of income. Category:Economy Category:Society Category:Computers Category:RyansWorld Category:Internet